This invention relates to a process for oxidizing halo-olefins without the use of an added catalyst, initiator or other external means of initiation.
The oxidation of halo-olefins to obtain epoxides, acyl halides haloketones or haloaldehydes by employing initiators or catalysts such as, for example, gamma radiation, peroxides, and ultraviolet light, especially when the reaction is promoted by adding molecular chlorine, is known. Heretofore it has been thought that the oxidation of such material must be carried out in the presence of one or more of these initiators. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,946).